


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Having Faith, Hospitals, Its ok to cry, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Red String of Fate, Sad, im weak, loving him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eating is not as easy as it is indeed. Tendou is very aware of it and now Ushijima did too.Being unable to eat didn't come as easy as it is just like a human used to be.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 13





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Omg!, I am not yet finished with the other 2 stories, yet here I am, creating another story just for the sake of my pleasure. In this story, I cannot promise to you that it will be sad but crying can be very promising as you read the story. Please be aware if slow-updates on each of my stories, promise if I have ample amount of time, I will come and finish the works.
> 
> Have fun reading, just enjoy yourself. Please be aware of the grammars and redundant words being used in this story. Notes at the end!

It had been sometime since Ushijima visited that hospital.

He usually visited that hospital because his parents were professional doctors, he was to be trained as doctor but he refused the offer. But he would just come by to check the proceedures that a Doctor would usually do during surgical events.

Ushijima would usually argue with his parents because they're giving matters and suggestions to him that he didn't like. Definetly so.

Ushijima decided to pursue his volleyball career as ace so that his parents could not disturb him. His life with his parents is seemingly bad, he was not happy of his condition. Being with his family would cause him to distance to them, he couldn't explain why.

Pointing a finger to the lady-in-charge of the desk to get a paper, the lady did so.

He also handed him a pen to write.

Ushijima took the pen and the paper and went down the hallway to find a room for him to write something in the paper.

It was deadly important.

He was wearing a light shirt paired with tattered jeans, he folded the end of it twice to reveal his shoes, Ushijima was getting the eyes of the people in the hospital.

Mainly because his body is physically fit, he’s big in terms of body, he is tall and most importantly he’s handsome so it wouldn’t be a question if all the people mainly women are looking and glancing at him.

He was about to cross a bridge leading to the other side of the building when he met a man that he’s never seen before. Something unexpected happened that Ushijima couldn’t explain.

“Oh hi” the man greeted him, he stopped and looked at the man in question.

“Don’t look at me like that” Something unexpected happened, Ushijima could feel the warmth and mixed emotions in his body particularly his heart.

Maybe he’s just feeling this way because no people, in his life, ever said a thing to him, not even his parents.

He smiled, averted his sight on the other places and walked again.

“May I know your name Mister?” the man asked him delightedly and joyfully.

Ushijima stopped and looked at him. Processing what he’s asking. He wants to ignore the man as the man, he is not that special for him to say his name, He could stay away from the man, discriminate against him, threatening him to go away and leave him, but for some reason, he couldn’t.

Seeing the person, makes him conscientious. 

The man is surprisingly very skinny, his posture is so slouchy, sickness is very evident in his body composition, like he’d never eaten for the rest of his life.

His eyes were magenta, something that caught the attention of him, his hair is standing to the end, it's the same as the color of his eyes.

He smiled weakly.

“Ushijima, Wakatoshi Ushijima,” he said, giving a small sigh to himself. The man smiled at him, he nodded and walked away.

For some reason he called him up,

“Hey!, may I know what’s your name?”. The man stopped and looked at him, he smiled and replied, “Im Tendou Satori, nice to meet you then” 

TO BE CONTINUED..


End file.
